1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a hand tool with a handle and a shank body. The shank body and the handle of the hand tool can be relatively extended/retracted or rotated.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional extendable/retractable hand tool structure. The conventional hand tool includes a handle 11, a receiving tube 12, an extendable/retractable shank 13 and an engagement unit 14. The handle 11 is for a user to hold. The receiving tube 12 is fixedly connected with the handle 11. The receiving tube is formed with multiple locating holes 121. The extendable/retractable shank 13 is slidably fitted in the receiving tube 12. The extendable/retractable shank 13 is formed with a socket 131 in which the engagement unit 14 is mounted. The engagement unit 14 includes an engagement block 141 and an elastic member 142. When moving the extendable/retractable shank 13, the socket 131 of the extendable/retractable shank 13 is also moved. When the socket 131 is aligned with one of the locating holes 121 of the receiving tube 12, the engagement unit 14 is engaged in the locating hole 121 so as to fix the extendable/retractable shank 13. Accordingly, when it is desired to extend or retract the extendable/retractable shank 13, a user needs to press the engagement block 141 of the engagement unit 14 with a finger to move the engagement block 141 into the socket 131 so as to move the extendable/retractable shank 13 to another locating hole 121. After the engagement block 141 is aligned with the other locating hole 121, the engagement block 141 is restored to its home position to latch the other locating hole 121. Accordingly, the extendable/retractable shank 13 can be extended out of the receiving tube 12 or retracted into the receiving tube 12 to adjust the length of the hand tool. However, in order to smoothly move the extendable/retractable shank 13 along the receiving tube, the user must extent his/her finger into the locating hole 121 for pressing the engagement block 141 and fully moving the engagement block 141 into the socket 131. During the movement of the extendable/retractable shank 13, the user's finger is likely to be squeezed by the engagement block 141 and the wall face of the locating hole 121. As a result, the user's finger is apt to be pinched and injured. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a hand tool to overcome the above problem existing in the conventional hand tool.